Kevin E Levin
by Caskett-fan18
Summary: Kevin's back story to the extreme. Kevin is OOC. No slash. WARNING: THIS STORY INCLUDES CHILD ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


This is my first Ben 10 fanfiction. This story is co-written with my friend: Senshi. Kevin is OOC and this story is rated for child abuse.

WARNING: If you don't like to read about child abuse don't read.

Read at your own risk.

Enjoy!

* * *

**KEVIN E. LEVIN**

**Chapter 1: The Haunting Past**

_A 6 year old boy was running from a grown man in his mid 30's. The boy trips, the man catches him by the back of the shirt and lifts him. The boy starts struggling in the mans arms. "Stop squirming kid!" the man screamed as he pulled him to a parked truck. Throwing the kid in the back seat, the man gets in and drives to a trailer park. Once the truck stops the man gets out and drags the kid out by his hair. "This will teach you, you little freak!" the man yells as he starts beating the kid in a clearing behind a trailer. "DAD STOP!" the boy cries as he tries to protect himself. Biting the mans hand the boy runs into the woods. The man yells "KEVIN GET BACK HERE!!!!"~_

Kevin shoots up into a sitting position on the couch. He looks around in panic and notices he is on a cot in Ben's room. Sighing in relief he lays back down and puts his pillow over his face.

"Kev, you alright?" Ben asked after sitting up in bed.

"Y…ya" Kevin replies after turning on his side, his back towards Ben.

"You sure, you don't sound it?"

"I'M FINE!!!" He yelled looking over his shoulder.

"O-Kay…" Ben said disbelievingly.

"Don't make me punch you in the face"

"It was just a question" Ben said laying back down, glancing at Kevin's back in concern. Kevin stayed awake, staring at the wall.

Later that morning, Ben wakes up and sees that Kevin is gone. Getting up he walks downstairs seeing his grandfather with a note in his hand.

"What's wrong grandpa?"

"Kevin left."

"Where did he go? We were going to catch a movie since everything has quieted down for now," Ben asked trying to grab the note.

"Ben…the note says not to look for him, he doesn't want to be a burden to us anymore"

"But he's not…why does he think that?"

"I don't know…by the way what was with that noise in your room last night, it sounded like crying and screaming?"

"Not sure, it woke me up and I saw Kevin with a pillow over his face before he turned his back to me"

"How much has Kevin told you about his past?"

"Nothing really…just that his parents left him in the subway where you found him"

"Ben, Kevin's parents didn't abandon him…he ran away when he was 6"

"I'm going to go look for him" Ben said right before leaving the house. He tried to call Kevin's cell phone, getting no answer. He checked everywhere that they hangout, nothing. Sitting down on a bench in the park, Ben took his cell out of his pocket when it started ringing.

"Hello" Ben answered.

"Ben…" answered a voice in a scared whisper.

"Kevin where are you?"

"The subway"

"What are you doing there, I thought you never wanted to go back down there?"

"I know but…it's the only place I can hide"

"From what? Or who?"

"My father"

"_There you are boy! Did you think you could hide forever?" _Ben heard a different voice yell from behind Kevin.

"Ben…help me" the call ends suddenly.

Ben puts his phone back in his pocket and starts running to the subway on the other side of town.

In the subway, Kevin ran down the tunnel looking for a place to hide. Turning into a big enough opening, he places his hands on the cement and absorbs it up to his elbows. He goes back into the tunnel and starts running again, but, he gets caught by the back of the shirt.

"You can't run forever boy" his father says as he turns him around to face him. Kevin punches him in the stomach and starts running again. Halfway down the tunnel he feels something hit his back and pin him to the ground.

"Think that hurt me? I have the same power you do" said Kevin's father as he holds him down, completely covered in cement.

"Please dad, its been 9 years, I'm not bothering you and mom anymore" Kevin pleads as he struggles.

"Your existence bothers us" he growls as he lifts a fist in the air, ready to hit Kevin in the face.

"_Get away from him now Keith!" _yells a voice behind them.

Keith gets up, pulling Kevin with him and holding him against his chest. Ben glares at him, ready to change into one of the aliens when the time comes. Max steps closer as Kevin struggles in his father's arm, coughing when the grip tightens.

"I said get away from him" Ben's grandfather said again.

"Why should I, Max?" Keith replies tightening his grip.

"You left him alone for 9 years, why come back now?"

"I saw how much of a 'hero' my son became and it made me sick knowing that he is still alive"

Ben twists the watch around looking for Swampfire. Pushing the watch down his transforms and stands in front of Keith.

"Do you really want to risk hurting your friend?"

Kevin looks at Ben right when he sends a fire ball towards them. Ducking just in time for it to hit Keith in the face. The grip around Kevin's chest loosens and he runs over to Max. Keith crouches down and absorbs the metal from the tracks and runs at Swampfire.

"Metal…are you serious?" Swampfire laughs as he wraps him in vines and sets the vines on fire. Keith starts glowing red as he screams in pain. Swampfire retracts the vines and Ben transforms back. Quickly twisting the watch twice Ben transforms into Big Chill and freezes the metal on Keith, making it shatter.

"Now will you leave Kevin alone and let him live his life?" Big Chill asks in demanding voice.

"W…whatever you s…say" Keith stutters out as he shivers and runs off.

Kevin is sitting on the ground in front of Max, just watching the spot his father was moments ago. Ben flies over as Big Chill and transforms back as he lands. Max helps Kevin to his feet and leads him to the car. Ben follows them and gets in the passenger seat. Kevin leans his head on the back window and closes his eyes.

"Why did you come after me?"

"You're family Kevin"

"I'm no good to anyone…I'm just a burden"

"No you're not"

The car stops at a red light and Kevin opens the door and runs. Ben gets out of the car, transforming into Jetray and follows after Kevin. Turning down an alley, Kevin looks behind him to see if someone is following. Sighing in relief, he leans against a brick building to catch his breath. After a moment Kevin turns to go down the alley, almost running into Jetray.

"Kevin come back to the house, we can talk about this" Ben says as he transforms back.

"Stop following me"

"No, you're my best friend, I want to help you"

"Like you helped get me locked away in the Null Void!"

Ben stands there stunned, "You were a criminal back then"

Kevin touches the brick wall, absorbing it into his arm and punching Ben in the face. Ben falls to the ground and looks up at Kevin.

"You don't know what its like to be abandoned by your family!" Kevin screams before running off again. Ben gets up rubbing his chin. He walks out of the alley right when Max pulled up and got in the car.

"Just go home Grandpa" Ben said while looking out the window, "hopefully he comes home."

Kevin walked around the city, entering a park and sat on a bench. He laid down and closed his eyes.

After what seemed like only a few minutes he feels someone shake his shoulder.

"Kevin what are you doing here?"

"Gwen?"

"Why are you sleeping out here? Why are you not at home?"

"I don't belong there"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just a burden to everyone"

That earned Kevin a smack from Gwen.

"What was that for?!" Kevin exclaimed rubbing his cheek.

"You are not a burden Kevin Levin" Gwen said crossing her arms.

Kevin scoffed "Yeah? Tell that to my father. I'm better off alone"

"That's not true, and you know it"

"Yes it is, I'm staying on my friends couch…I'm not even welcome in my own home"

"That means your unlucky and in trouble not a burden"

"Whatever" Kevin sighs as he stands up and walks away.

Gwen shakes her head and starts walking to Ben's house. Ben's sitting on the couch with his cell phone next to him, waiting for Kevin to call. The door opens, thinking it's Kevin he runs over and almost knocks Gwen over.

"Oh, sorry Gwen"

"That's OK, if you're waiting for Kevin to call it might take awhile"

"What do you mean?"

"I woke him up this morning, he was sleeping on a park bench…" Gwen sat down before continuing, "Ben, what's going on?"

"I don't know, it all started with him waking up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, he left the next day, ran into his father and now he wants nothing to do with anyone" Ben explained.

"What was his nightmare about? And this thing about his father?"

"His abuse when he was younger, his father was the one doing it"

"Then he should be here, we can help him get through this"

"I've tried all day yesterday to get him to come back, grandpa said to give him time, that he will come back on his own"

"But Ben, don't you remember the only reason he was not brought back to the void is because he is with us, what if they catch him while he is walking around"

"Shit…lets go find him" Ben said as he jumped up and ran for the door.

On the other side of the city at the same time, Kevin was struggling to get away from the Galactic Space Police. Two of them dragged him to the ship, throwing him into a cell. Next thing Kevin knew he was heading back to the Null Void.

* * *

Like? Dislike? Please leave a review! Chapter 2 up soon!


End file.
